Razorblade Romance
by Vivilyn Loveless
Summary: Severus tumbles down the rocky path of love and nothing is what it ever seems.
1. Shivers

Razorblade Romance

Chapter One:

The Lake glistened hauntingly, the moons hanging high in the midnight sky, pouring down silver beam sof light through the transparent sheet of billowy clouds. Like magick, the young girl sitting beside the water, glowed with an insatiable beauty that was……unusual.

So lets further note how graceful was this lasses light beauty;

Calm but menacing grey eyes, long lustrous blonde, almost platinum, hair. She was thin and tall, very slender and feminine with desirable voluptuous curves. And who could forget those amazing lips? Full, plump, soft, a lovely red wine tint that brought out the rose in her cheeks and pale porceline skin.

This girl, this woman, her name was Siphronia (Syph-Ron-Yuh) Blackmoore, one of the Herbology teachers at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. Highly respected for her looks rather than her intelligence, which she hated quite a lot.

Sitting beside the serene water with her feet dangling off the port. Desperately trying to figure out a way to make people understand that she is not just a pretty face, she wonders as she gazed upon the starry sky above.

Siphronia gasped, seeing a shadow overcasting her, afraid to turn around, she closed her eyes.

"May I join you?" A voice asked from behind. Recognizing, she let out a pleasant sigh, "Sure."

The man whom took a seat next to Siphronia, placed a firm hand upon hers,

She just sat still and asked, "So you ready to apologize?"

"Apologize for speaking the truth. I think not."

"Severus……God, I can't win with you!" She pulled her hand away from his. And with that note, with a tiny push, Snape pushed Siphronia into the water.

"AHHHHHHHH!" shrieking, Siphronia scrambled to get out of the lake.

Severus just smirked very evilly, lending out a hand to pull her out, but she pulled him in.

"You're an asshole." Siphronia shivered holding onto Severus, whom growled angrily but didn't do anything back.

"Are we even?"

"No….Nothing can make us "even"." She sighed, placing her head upon his shoulder," Not all the kisses in the world. Not all the flowers in the world. Not all the dragons in the world could make us even."

Snape hoisted her out of the water, "So that's it then? Breaking up with me again? You know there's no point in doing that, pest. You always come back to me."

Siphronia huddled up in a ball, quivering dangerously from the cold, "One of these days I won't come back."

"Yes, you will." Snape begged to differ, "Who else can seduce you like I do? Make your hair stand on end, make your stomach lurch uncomfortably, make your skin crawl, and make you scream like I do?"

"Perhaps Malfoy can. He scares me as much as you do."

"You're a bitch."

"Yea? So? You're a selfish old man."

Snape once again took his place beside her, "Better a man than a child."

She gasped and socked him in the arm, "Your sleeping in your own room tonight,"

"Ha, oh really? Tonight, your sleeping out here."

"Not alone, I'm not."

"Who said I was leaving?" Snape chuckled sinisterly, his laugh matched his appearance; rugged, evil, frightening, mysterious, and darkly charming. And so they melted into a lingering kiss, the night progressed on, the clouds gently glided across the night sky and the Moon bid her farewell and welcomed Sun to his right place in the sky.


	2. Lovers Duel

It was like time flew by in an instant, Siphrona sat up from the grass and smoothed out the wrinkles in her gown. Awwwwww, man! She gloomly stared upon the tattered sleeve, I wonder how this happened. She giggled softly to herself. She knew. Of course she knew. Severus laid beside her, snoring and grumbling in his slumber, arms folded and that grief line on his forehead more defined then ever. Oh, what a wicked joke Siphronia thought up, and suddenly she let out a blood curdling scream. Snape jumped up, alarmed and ready with his wand in hand. He looked down at his lover, whom rolled on the floor laughing her pretty little ass off.

"Oh my goddess severus! You are too funny!" She chuckled as she wiped the tears away.

"Heh. Heh. Heh. Like wise." Snape brushed himself off.

Leaning on her elbows and smiling mischiveously, "So tell me, you really do care that much?"

"No."

"Ah!" She scoffed in disgust,"And that being said after I put out last night?"

"Correct." Snape continued buttoning up his suit and shaking the mess off his heavy cloak.

"Hmmph." Siphronia stood up and began to walk away wistfully, shaking her hips and muttering nothing to herself.

"Immobulous!" Snape shouted, but before the spell hit her, Siphronia turned around and countered the invocation.

"Crucio!"

Snape dodged and countered," Imperio!"

And alas, he got her. "Oh yes, come to me, my pretty."

Siphronia unwillingly came to him, trying to escape, but it was impossible.

"I hate it when you win!"

"I hate you." Severus responded grabbing her by the nape of her neck, "You think I would let you off that easy? Hah! What foolishness!"

"Ouch. Let go!" She wriggled in pain, "Stop it. Your hurting me!"

"Do you forgive me?"

"No." She gasped with tears running down her face.

"Whats that? Oh, you want me to hang you from the tree by your hair? Well, if that's what you want, _my dear._"

"I forgive you. I FORGIVE YOU!" Siphronia screamed and Snape let go of his hold. Rubbing her scalp line, she looked up in hatred. As he laughed she tackled him to the ground.

"How dare you!" She scratched Severus with her nails, letting out a manly yelp, he turned the tables, having her pinned to the ground.

Wrists in a bind and body crushed under his, he scowled, "Are you having fun, pest?"

"Oh yes, very much!" Siphronia sarcastically put it, knee'ing him between the legs.

He fell back, grabbing himself. She stood and looked at him menacingly.

Snape was at a loss for words, so she knelt at his side and evilly cooed

"Aww, poor baby. Would you like me to kiss them to make it better?"

Severus grinded his teeth and stood, "Are we even?"

"Come on." Siphronia took his hand," We're gonna miss breakfast."

In silence, they strolled back to the castle, aware of the groggy students who roamed the corridors like zombies, yawning mercilessly and stumbling over their feet but then, there were the other students. Running around with unkempt energy, like they had eaten four pounds of confectioners sugar and drank a countless amount of caffeinated coffee. Oh, how annoying. A fair few of the children whispered about Severus and Siphronia, why they came in so early, which was unusual since they usually always missed breakfast cause they were too busy in bed. cough cough

They strided through the Great Hall doors together, not a word they said to each other the whole time. They took their seats and just maturely ate their eggs and biscuits. Siphronia would glance up at him everynow and then from her side of the table, giving a slight smile and then going back to eating. Snape, however, just gave her the usual stare of doom, even though everyone already knew they were a couple…in a sense. It was about 7 am, and soon the students were leaving to go get prepared for class. The teachers went on their way, and the elves began to clean up.

Siphronia however lingered at the door, waiting for Severus to pass, but it was a long while since he left last.

Grabbing his arm, she pulled him close to her, giving him small pecks on the lips which eventually turned into a passionate tongue wrestling match. They were not alone, Dumbledore glided by, and let out a hearty old man laugh, "You two love birds spent the night out by the lake, eh?"

Severus pulled away and straightened himself out. Siphronia fought the giggles, "Yes sir."

Severus turned his attention elsewhere and quickly walked out, heading to his dungeons.

"You better becareful. Snape isn't the loving kind."

Siphronia sighed, "I have yet to change that."


	3. Foul Git

Class was boring. Nothing new. Since they got to the end of the lessons, Siphronia had nothing left to teach. 3 days till the end of the school year and it will be filled with nothing. The students had free time and it was dreadfully. A room filled with unruly 1st years and she had no power over them without breaking the rules. What Siphronia wanted to do was Avada Kedavra them, but then she would be sent to Azkaban, which was the last place she wanted to be. So, she fought the temptation and bit her lip as she watched the clock on the plain wall of the greenhouse, watching and waiting. It was the slowest hour ever! She picked up her book and began to read.

"He took her in his masculine arms, sweeping Lavender off her feet."

Oh what romance! If only her love life could be as enchanting as that, but no, she was stuck with a more disciplined and reserved man. But I guess if ya look at it her way, it wasn't so bad. Snape may be a bit boring, but he has his fair share of "fun" with Siphronia…More in the bedroom then any where else. Ah yes, the bedroom, the only thing holding the relationship together was the endless nights of sex and torturous games. It was satisfying but to do the same thing over and over and over again was getting a bit repetive and seemed routine.

Again, she looked up at the clock. 1 minute had passed. WHEN IS THIS GOING TO END! The restless thoughts stampeded through her mind, all she wanted was to go to room and sleep. Is that too much to ask for? A little bit of rest, no matter how short it was? Unfortunately, Severus would be heading there to. Then there would be no rest. They would fight. Throw things. Cast spells and hexes on each other. This would run for about an hour, then it would end with a Mercy and they would make up. Same old. Same old. Boring. Repetive. Routine. And annoying. Siphronia needed something new. But what would be new? They have done everything. There was nothing left! If only……If only there was a way to leave Snape and not feel bad. Then, she could go out with other men. Nah, she would want Severus badly, no matter how much she enjoyed herself with another man.

I guess there was only one thing left to do…

Siphronia glance angrily up at the clock again, growling as she realizes the day will never end.

Hmmmm, what to do….What to do…….Maybe she could convice Severus to elope with her? Join the circus? Become famous Quidditch players? Go back to being Death eaters? No. No. There is no hope. Well…Hmph.

Waiting….Waiting……Waiting……Waiting….Finally!

"Your dismissed!" Siphronia jumped up and ran out of the room, pushing through the crowd of kids that constantly got in her way. She rushed and ran to the 4th floor and opened the door to her room and jumped onto the bed. A woman screamed from beneath the covers.

The girl peaked her head from underneath the blanket, "Professor?"

"Wisteria? What exactly do you think your doing?"

"Waiting for Severus? What about you?"

"What?"

"Severus and I made plans for after class."

"What plans?"

"He mentioned things I could not speak myself."

"What!"

Siphronia grew angry as she listened to the 7th year explain.

"Get out! Get out right now!" Siphronia screamed with pain and frustration.

The girl laughed as hard as she could. Then Severus came out from the closet.

"Got ya." He sinisterly chuckled.

Siphronia looked at him with angry tears, lunging, she socked him right in the face, "You're a foul, monsterous………….Grrr!"


	4. Kaboom

"Siphronia. Come on. It was just a joke." Severus laughed.

"To even come up with such a evil trick makes me wonder if you really would do such a thing."

"I wouldn't." He tried to assure, but that was pointless.

Siphronia opened the bathroom door, "Don't lie to me. If you don't want me anymore, just say so." She locked herself back into the tiny little bathroom. Crying, unable to stop. She was pissed off. And even more so, she was upset.

"Bombardo!" The door blew to pieces.

"Look. I said I was sorry. Isn't that enough for you women?"

"Sorry is just a word. You have to mean it! It takes more than words to mend! Don't you men understand that?" Siphronia bawled.

Severus stood aloofly, "Calm down."

"I can't! What you did was cruel and heartless. How do you expect me to forgive you like it was nothing?" Siphronia buried her face in her hands, trying to hide herself from his sight, this has to be the first time he has ever made her cry.

"All these years, I have put up with you insulting me. Fighting me. Pushing me. To simply put it, I have had enough!" Siphronia cried.

"Your overreacting." Snape folding his arms, not regretting any of it, " If you are going to act like a child, then I am going to treat you like one. You have detention, meet me at the Dungeons at 10PM, you will scrub the floors without your wand."

Severus walked off, feeling a sense of pride but now thinking of something to make up for it. Flowers? Chocolates? A painting? Maybe some new robes? None of that would work, Siphronia isn't the materialistic type, not like Bellatrix who only stayed with him for the gifts. What would fix this? He didn't regret pulling this prank, but he did sympathize. His woman was very fragile, she was not very tough, even the thought of being alone frightened her to death……What to do…..What to do……


	5. Take it away

"Oh gods, what am I going to do?" Siphronia sobbed, succombing to a light headed soul searching, becoming such a mess over what Severus did, she really had no reason to forgive him. What if it wasn't just a joke, what if he really tried to tip her off, give her a hint of something but once he saw how it effected her, then it became a joke? There is no escape.

All these thoughts, feelings, hatred, pain, love; all so meaningless now that she let him get to her. She let him hit the one spot where it hurt the most. What would be the point of sticking with him? Only to let him strike that pain up again whenever he felt like it. It can't be the end, it just can't be.

Siphronia told herself, over and over again, how she should try and mend this, make it seem like she, herself, pulled a joke of her own on him. Severus would never fall for it, he can always see through her fronts. He would jsut laugh, pat her on the back telling her "nice try, doesn't fly."

And was he really serious about detention? He couldn't be...He only left that to those who were on his bad side, that can't surely mean that she angered him or such? Once again, Siphronia couldn't find a way out of this pain. Maybe this truely was the end, but still...The fates have always pulled tricks out of thin air...Who knows?

"Take it away..."

--

"Where the fuck is that woman? Doesn't she understand that when I say 'be here', I mean be here??" Severus paced back and forth in his shady classroom, windows covered up, candles all about the desks and shelves of odd bottles of...things.

A violent outburst, he kicked a table over, punched the cold stone wall, and picked up bottles and threw them across the room. Watching the glass shatter and liquid flood the floor, eminating nasty smells.

"Severus?"

Snape turned sharply, with a thought of who it could be, but he was wrong, he clenched his fists " What?"

"I just heard, whats going on? You destroyed Miss Blackmoores living quarters and you're destroying the class room."

"Headmaster, just stay out of this." Severus sneered fiercly, like he never has at Dumbledore.

Albus made his way towards Severus, placed a hand on his shoulder and looked smiling at him, "The only way you can fix this, is by showing her the side that she's never seen."

"Get out..." Snape continued to sneer, ignoring what ever he had to say, it didn't matter. Siphronia was just being a stubborn bitch, he didn't need to fix anything.

"As you wish my friend, but I suggest you take my words to heart, it might be the only thing left for you two." He left without a sound, light footsteps and soundless breath. Snape continued to glare into nothingness, not looking at anything in particular. He is not going to admit he messed up, he's not going to apologize, he's not going to be all "lovey dovey" at the cost of anything. He would rather see his love walk away from him than rather be soft like she is, thats her job.

----

Siphronia could feel her heart beats grow slower and slower, she already regrets what she had just done to herself, but it was the only thing to make the pain go away. The only solution. The tears dried on her porcelaine skin, burning then going numb, her eyes grew weary and she fought to keep them open. She fought to stay awake.

"Take it away, take it away!" she continue to whisper to herself, "take it away..."

Laying amongst broken fragments of wood, from the door Severus carelessly blew up, her head lowered to a ground, "take it away." Her blood pumping through her veins like molasses, "Take it away...please..."

"Miss Blackmoore?" Albus called out as he entered her bedroom, "Siphronia? I just spoke with Severus." He searched through the room, the closet, the bed, under the bed, but Siphronias' feet laying aloofly through the bathroom door way caught his eye.

"No...SEVERUS!" 


	6. Hell and Heaven

The Headmasters voice boomed through out the castle, waking every single person up in shock, in fear. Teachers flooded into the room, including the nurses.

"Albus!" Minerva McGonnagal shrieked, "Hagrid! Get Siphronia to Mungos...NOW!!!"

Everyone was shook up, eyes following the nearly lifeless body being carried away. This was the start of a cold year.

"Make sure no one hears of this, cover it up, tell the parents that this was just a mistake, things are going to be alright."

Albus comforted Minerva, who was most panicked of them all, Siphronia was a great asset to the school and a great great friend to all.

Severus, still mad, still holding a grudge, saw hagrid from afar. He watched him rush closer and closer, almost running, then...thats when he saw...her.

"What is the meaning of this?!?! What did you do to her?!?!" Severus ran next to him, eyes wide open and feeling as if he could just pass out.

"'ore like wha' she did to 'erself. Now get outta my way, Severus."

"where are you taking her? I could fix her!"

"She is not broken Professor, she's dead."

Dead...The word echoed through his cobbwebbed mind, this is the end. He watched Hagrid fade away into the shadows, even followed him out to the castle entrance, and watched him take off into flight.

Dead. She can't be dead. I didn't do this to her. She did it to herself. She will be okay...Nothing to worry about. Sweating, feeling tears start to attack him. He was stronger than this, he knew she was going to be alright.

-----4 months later------

"You may see her now, Professor. Two halls down, take a right, 7th door, room number 44."

Nodding his head, Snape ran as fast as he could, knocking people down in his way, sneering at them, making his anxious tears seem like he just got sweat in his eyes. Atlast.

"Siphronia!!!!" He fell to his knees beside her bed.

She was still in a weakened state, Siphronia fraily turned her head to face his eyes, only to see his own weakness.

"You foul, foul, dirty git." She spit at him.

Snape sighed relievingly, feeling her cold hand carress his face.

"I hate you."

'I hate you too my love."

"I hate you to death.."

"I'm just glad that you're back from your trip to hell."

"You are my hell..." Siphronia closed her eyes and took a sharp breath, "But you are my heaven."

Snape rose and sat upon her bedside, leaning down and resting his head on her chest.

"Don't think you're going to be forgiven so easily...Nor do I think I should take you back."

Snape fought the pain even worse, still, he refused to show it, "I have fought...so hard." his voice started to shake, "To keep this pain hidden for the past few months since I drove you to extremes...This hopelessness never ceased to break me down...It never ceased to taunt me in the middle of the nights, the cold and empty meaningless nights I spent with myself. Not having the choice of having my morbid angel beside me. I...I...I can't seem to shake this off..."

"Are you apologizing?" she tried to hide her smile as she watched Albus, Minerva, and students slowly silently enter her private room.

Snape grunted and looked up and her chin, "I..I am sorry." He sobbed into her flesh, the aroma of her skin filled his senses and he let it out.

But-- This moment was broken as applause rose as more and more entered the room.

Anger filled him once again, Snape bit Siphronia, causing her to grab him by the hair and yank on it. Just like old times. 


End file.
